Camus Sakit
by Swirling Dragon
Summary: Camus terkadang terlalu memaksakan dirinya sampai-sampai sahabatnya Scorpio Milo menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaanya ,jika Camus sakit siapa yang akan merawatnya? Ternyata seorang Aquarius Camus memiliki ketakutan yang besar akan sesuatu apakah itu?


**DISCLAIMER: SAINT SEIYA PUNYA MASASHI KURUMADA**

WARNING : garing, R18

Chapter 1

Suatu hari yang indah di sanctuary, suara merdu burung-burung yang terdengar dari kejauhan menghiasi kesunyian di 12 kuil athena , tiba-tiba suara merdu nan indah dari burung-burung itu tergangu oleh suara berisik dari kuil ke 11,yaitu kuil Aquarius , suara bising itu tidak datang dari sang empunya kuil tapi dari sahabatnya ,Scorpio Milo penjanga kuil ke 8 , penjaga kuil ke 8 itu selalu mengunjungi sahabatnya yang dingin seperti es batu setiap hari kecuali jika dirinya diberi misi dari pope.

"CAMUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!",teriak Milo yg suaranya sangat kencang sampai-sampai membuat athena kesayangan kita, saori saos tiram yg sedang asyik merias kelopak matanya dengan eyeliner mencoret mukanya sendiri yang sudah ia make up selama 18 jam.

(Saori:"Lalala~~ AHHHHH TIDAKKKKK MUKAKU YANG MENAWAN DAN INDAHHHH) (note tambahan : suaranya bisa terdengar sampail kuil Aries).

"Milo, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali padamu jangan teriak-teriak di kuping ku seperti ini",sahut Camus dengan dingin. " Camus sudah kukatakan berkali-kali juga padamu jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu seperti ini, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana !!",ucap Milo kesal,bagaimana ia tak kesal, sahabatnya itu sudah dua hari yang lalu mengerjakan laporan yg panjang tanpa istirahat, ditambah dia mengerjakan tugas itu langsung setelah ia pulang dari misi yang sangat melelahkan sampai-sampai ia pulang malam-malam dengan kehujanan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa Milo, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku sampai seperti itu",kata Camus dingin sambil menulis laporannya.

"Camus kenapa kau ini sangat keras kepala! Aku ini sahabatmu tentu saja aku khawatir padamu, kalau kau terus memaksakan dirimu seperti ini kau bisa benar-benar sakit nanti, tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja"sahut milo kesal.

"Milo kau ini terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula sebentar lagi laporan ku ini selesai",kata Camus cuek.

Tiba-tiba terdengar lah suara petir yang sangat kencang dari langit, dan mulai turun hujan yang cukup lebat disertai degan petir-petir yang menyambar.

"Wahhhh hujannya besar sekali! Camus, aku kembali ke kuil ku dulu yah untuk megangkat cawat ku sebelum kebasahan!",teriak milo sambil menuruni tangga kuil Aquarius.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Camus telah selesai menulis semua laporannya,sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanya menyerahkan laporan ini ke pope shion, tetapi sekarang sedang hujan lebat ia pasti kebasahan jika memberikan laporannya sekarang

"jika aku menyerahkan laporanku sekarang juga ,pasti besok aku bisa bersitirahat lebih lama, tidak apa-apa aku basah kuyup, yang penting laporan ini kuserahkan kepada pope shion dulu.",pikir Camus

Tanpa pikir panjang Camus nekat pergi ke kuil pope untuk menyerahakan laporannya.

"Yaampun Camus kau ini kenapa sampai basah kuyup seperti itu, kau kan bisa membirikan laporan ini kepadaku besok",kata Shion khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa pope, kau tak usah khawatir",kata Camus cuek

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat sana kau istirahat di kuilmu",perintah Shion

"Baiklah pope",kata Camus

Camus sangat senang karena tugasnya yang merepotkan itu telah selesai ,saking senangnya ia sampai tergelincir jatuh dari tangga kuil Pisces.

"Loh Camus, sedang apa kau tidur di bawah tangga kuil ku seperti itu?",tanya Aphro penasaran

"Aduh...sakit sekali...",Camus meringis kesakitan karena kakinya terkilir

"Oiiii Muss, kau tidak apa- apa kan disana? ",tanya Aphro sedikit khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Aphro, aku hanya istirahat sebentar tadi",jelas Camus dingin

"Owhhhh begitu, kalau begitu aku ingin melanjut kan medipedi ku dulu yah ,byee",kata Aphro sambil melambai seperti bencong pinggir kali ke arah Camus

Camus hanya bisa merinding melihat tingkah penjaga kuil ke 12 itu

Camus pun melanjutkan perjalanannya degan pincang ke kuil Aquarius

Sesampainya di kuil Aquarius...

Camus pun merasa sangat lelah setelah perjalanannya tadi, ia bergegas mandi lalu,tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk

To be Continued

-Author note: saya author baru, mohon dimaklumi apabila ad salah tanda baca atau kata-kata yah, maaf yah humornya garing T-T author ga jago ngelawak Soalnya, saya suka sekali baca fanfic saint seiya, tapi belakangan ini fandom saint seiya Indonesia sedang sepi nih, ayo dong author-author indo kita berkreasi lebih banyak lagi untuk fandom SS kita tercintah, please leave your comment


End file.
